


Dark Paradise

by whattomwants



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Illegitimacy, Love/Hate, Prostitution, Relationship(s), Requited Love, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whattomwants/pseuds/whattomwants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom has been invited to an elite establishment known for it's prostitution. While his publicist Luke is skeptical about him accepting such an invite Tom decides to find out for himself if all the rumors he's heard about The Pink Diamond Bar are real. He is then thrust into a world he was never prepared for. A world of darkness in which there seems to be no escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Paradise

The rain tapped lightly on the window as the small café began to fill up. Tom’s eyes flickered as he stared intensely at the raindrops which dripped ever so slowly down the window pane crashing against each other. He drew in a deep breath the smell of cinnamon lingered in the air. Glancing down at his watch his ears honed in on the sound of the ticking hands. Luke was late. For a moment he thought maybe he should forget the whole thing it was no one’s business what he chose to do in his free time and he wasn’t even sure what to do with the envelope that sat beneath his plate. He grabbed it and looked at the intricate handwriting translating it for the 3rd time that day. Slipping it back into his coat pocket he grabbed his cup taking one last sip of his tea. He hummed to himself as he felt its warm contents coat his throat running down into his stomach. As he placed the cup back on the saucer he felt a warm breath against his ear.

“I’m here darling.”

He immediately jumped pushing the man away and laughing to himself. “You can be such a creepy bastard sometimes Luke.”

“Says the man sitting in the corner all by himself acting rather shady if I do say so myself.”

Luke was Tom’s publicist for every good actor needed one, but he was also a very dear friend. They had been working together for quiet sometime and the bond between them was something rather interesting. They could go for days without even speaking yet once they were within two feet of each other it’s as if they never lost a beat. Tom also had a way of thrusting Luke into some pretty awkward situations and today would be no different.

Luke ordered himself something to eat and dropped his rather heavy messenger bag onto the floor. “So what is all this about?”

“Do I need a reason to see you?”

“Yes and no.”

“Well if you’re going to be like that…”

“Just tell me what is going on. You called me yesterday at midnight rambling on about receiving some sort of invitation.”

Tom nodded and reached into his pocket. “Have you ever heard of a place called “ _Le Barre De Diamond Rose”_?”

Immediately Luke threw his hands over his face and shook his head. “Tom “The Pink Diamond Bar” isn’t the kind of bar you’re thinking of.”

“I know that.”

“Well you’re not going it’s far too risky.”

“It is a very reputable establishment.”

“Did you just call a whore house a reputable establishment?”

“A lot of my friends go there I’ve heard many stories about it. Do you know how rare these invites even are? It’s sort of like a member’s only club.”

“I can’t believe you’re even thinking about going to such a place. We have done so well with getting the public to see you’re a really genuinely nice guy and you want to go toss it away for one night with some hooker.”

“Even nice guys need a little fun.”

“But you’re Tom Hiddleston you don’t even need to pay for sex.”

“Oh it’s more than just sex.” He licked his lips and his eyes started to twinkle. He thought back to all the stories he had heard and he couldn’t help but smile to himself.

“What are you smiling about?”

“Things happen in there that are even hard for me to believe, men and women living out their wildest fantasies.”

As much as Luke hated the idea he was slightly intrigued. “Go on.”

“I have a friend I won’t mention any names. He goes there just to have women stomp on his dick with a pair of 5 inch heels.”

“WHAT THE FUCK?”

“Shhhhh.”

“Does that kind of stuff turn you on?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “I haven’t experimented enough to know if I’m in to anything that extreme. That’s why I want to go to explore my sexuality for a bit. Who knows I may come out being some guy who likes to have the insides of his ears licked or maybe a little arse play…”

“Tom.”

“Just I wanted you to know what was going on in my life. I promise I will take all the necessary precautions and you have absolutely nothing to worry about. If it makes you feel any better I’ll even bring a friend.”

* * *

It didn’t make Luke feel any better, but Tom was a free spirit and was going to do what he wanted. He did, however, call that Saturday evening before Tom left in one last ditch attempt to convince the young actor not to do something so reckless.

“Luke you’re being ridiculous. I’m going whether you like it or not. Now I’m going with Cumberbatch I figured people will just think we’re going to some kind of fancy dinner and won’t even give a rats arse.” He heard a knock. “I have to go. I’ll call you in the morning.” He then hung up and raced down the hallway anxious to greet the gentlemen on the other side of the door. “It’s about time.”

Benedict rolled his eyes and stepped inside. “Oh come on I’m only 5 minutes behind. I was detained the stupid train…”

“No need. I know all about how ridiculous trains can be.”

“Show me the invitation.”

Tom turned his head slightly a little confused by his sudden request. “Haven’t you gotten one?”

“Are you kidding? I applied for one years ago when I first started out and I still haven’t heard from them. In fact I only know two people who have one you and that bloke with the heel fetish.”

“You know him?”

“Who doesn’t?”

Tom chuckled and handed him the card there was only an address written on it. “I know it’s rather bland.”

“Sort of like a secret code almost. It does say bring a friend how nice of them. If you don’t mind me asking how did you get one so quickly?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t even apply for membership. It just sort of came in the post.”

“Someone had to put your name down.”

“Bless them.”

“Are you ready yet?”

“I’m ready whenever you are.”

* * *

The Pink Diamond Bar was rather well hidden blending in almost seamlessly with the rest of the old English buildings that lined the cobblestone road. The only thing that set it apart was a small pink light next to the entryway that flickered like a candle blowing in the wind. By now Benedict and Tom had exited their cab and were standing on the opposite side of the street both of them riddled with anxiety. Neither of them had ever participated in such a lewd act and for a split second they felt they may be in over their heads.

“Are you sure about this?” Benedict asked wiping his sweaty palms across his black slacks. “I mean…we could always just call up a few old girlfriends I’m sure they’d be more than happy to fuck us in a more private setting.”

“No there isn’t a single ex I would really like to get it in with right now in fact I don’t even talk to most of them. Come on now we need to pull it together. We came this far and we should just walk in and see what the fuss is about. If we’re uncomfortable we can just turn around and leave at any time.”

“But what if one of them has a nasty infection!?”

Tom rolled his eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous. These women are of the highest caliber from what I’ve heard some of them charge as much as a million pounds just to go to bed with them. They aren’t common street walkers they’re smart intelligent women who are just smart enough to get paid for having sex with rich men like us.”

Benedict sighed loudly catching the attention of the elderly gentleman next to him. “Going in then?”

The two of them jumped at the sound of the man’s deep raspy voice. They turned and looked at him quite surprised by how well he was dressed.

“I use to get my kicks at The Pink Diamond. Lovely girls the whole lot of them. I had this strange love of pinball machines and they were kind enough to help me fulfill some of my fantasies.  I did love watching those bright silver balls bouncing wildly against the sides which would light up in all colors. Well goodnight.” He then tipped his hat and walked away leaving them there feeling more anxious than they had before.

“Did he just basically tell us he liked to fuck pinball machines?”

Benedict shook his head his eyes still showing confusion in them. “I don’t even want to know. Do you still want to go in?”

Tom nodded running his tongue across his bottom lip. “Definitely.”

Three knocks later and they had gained access to one of the most well kept secrets in all of London. The Pink Diamond Bar was far more luxurious than either of them expected and the clientele consisted of some of the richest men and women in the world. As Tom’s eyes flickered wildly across the room taking in everything he saw that evening he could have sworn he saw someone from the royal family.

“Hey Ben isn’t that…” As he turned his head his eyes caught sight of a rather beautiful petite blonde with pouty lips and grey eyes walking right towards him. His heart began to beat so hard it felt almost as if it had pushed itself into his throat. He swallowed the lump that had formed trying his best to keep his composure not realizing that Ben had been scooped up quite some time ago.

“Your friend will be very well taken care of.”

He glanced to his side and squinted his eyes. “I hadn’t even noticed he’d gone.”

“He’s with Charlotte. She’s one of the best. You should have seen how quickly he forked over 5,000 quid just for a hand job.”

“5,000 quid!?”

“That’s a pretty average price. I would have charged a lot more. I’m Natasha.”

He turned back to her and their eyes met. He had seen them before, but he couldn’t quite remember where. Everything about her seemed so familiar to him yet they had never met before. He closed his eyes suppressing the rather peculiar feelings he was having towards her in that moment.

“Sorry I’m just a little nervous I’ve never done anything like this before.”

She reached down slipping her finger into his belt loop and pulling him in closer to her. “Don’t worry Mr. Hiddleston you’re in good hands.”

“How did you know my name?” That was a stupid question he would realize as the night progressed.

Natasha was fairly petite more so than the other girl and his 6’2 frame towered over her even though she was wearing 5 inch heels. She led him towards the back of the room where there was a small door that could only be unlocked with a key.

“When we get back to my room there are a few things I’ll need you to sign before we can get started. Confidentiality reasons.”

He nodded and watched as she threw the door open. “What happens if I change my mind?”

She smirked. “You won’t.”


End file.
